


【雀獭】头疼 by李禺

by liyuliyu



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One, 雀獭
Genre: M/M, 雀獭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuliyu/pseuds/liyuliyu
Summary: 现背，18禁，碗时慧慧穿露背演出服被他五金哥教训的故事
Relationships: Park Woojin/Lee Daehwi, 朴佑镇/李大辉, 雀獭 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【雀獭】头疼 by李禺

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特搬过来试试

【雀獭】头疼  
By 李禺

01  
朴佑镇最近有些头疼，不为别的，就因为李大辉屁大点年纪一天天想着要性感。  
这次新专辑的舞蹈就是有些性感风的，小孩不知道什么时候去求了Cody姐姐，拍mv的时候竟然给搭了短裤。做蹲下摸大腿的动作的时候，朴佑镇就觉得自己的头更疼了。  
李大辉瘦归瘦，大腿倒是有肉，做舞蹈动作的时候露出半截大腿肉，白嫩嫩的，手又来回抚摸着，看的朴佑镇心猿意马，脑海里都是晚上自己按着李大辉大腿这样那样的样子。视线更是离不开李大辉了，一直盯着人家大腿的二两肉，自己下面这二两肉也就不老实了。  
打歌舞台又穿了一次短裤的李大辉被朴佑镇虎凶虎凶的警告了，再加上本想着性感的李大辉，在看到粉丝喊着校裤辉可爱的留言后，极其失望，也就不提性感的事了，打歌也就一直乖乖穿着长裤。  
本以为是小孩一时兴起，玩够了也就不想这事了。没想到世巡的时候 小孩又起了性子。  
当李大辉换好演出服出来的时候，在场的危险的哥哥们直接吹起了口哨。  
正面明明是一件常规的系扣衬衫，背面竟然也是分为两半，由几个扣子相连  
从两个扣子之间的空隙能看到露出来的大片花白的背。从侧面看，小孩的后背若隐若现的，隐约能看到背部的沟，从精瘦的肩膀一直延伸的裤子里。  
朴佑镇腾的一下脸就红了。  
世界上为什么会有这样的衣服？为什么要把两块布穿在身上？？朴·不管怎样穿一身黑就对了·直男（大雾）·佑镇，发出了向天的怒吼：四舍五入不就等于裸奔吗？？？  
朴佑镇拉起李大辉就走，扶着额试图忽略背后哥哥们的笑声。

02  
朴佑镇把李大辉扽进了间没人的更衣室，一手按在墙上，把李大辉逼进了一个角落。“李大辉，我是管不了你了？”  
“我这次没穿短裤啊。”小孩撅着嘴抵赖道。  
“去把衣服换了。”  
“哥，这是时尚！你懂不懂，就是这种设计。”李大辉接着犟嘴。  
忙内on top，朴佑镇对李大辉一向是没有原则的，小孩嘴一撅，朴佑镇的气焰就降了一半。小孩那双龙凤眼一暗，朴佑镇立马低头，开始变着法着哄。李大辉也知道自己把朴佑镇吃的死死的，有时候想着法儿的在哥哥头上撒欢，看着哥哥吃瘪的样子，这是二人之间的生活情趣。  
当然眼力见一流的小机灵鬼李大辉还是很会审时度势的，撒娇适度才叫情趣，看眼色及时卖乖，低头认怂，不把哥哥惹急，这才是能够长久的方法。李大辉何尝不也是被朴佑镇吃的死死的。  
朴佑镇盯着李大辉的脸不说话了，看着朴佑镇暗下来的眼眸，说话时候消失的虎牙。李大辉立马伸着胳膊搂朴佑镇的脖子，一声甜腻腻的“哥～”随着叫了出来。完了，玩大发了，哥生气了，李大辉心里发毛，上次把哥气到了是怎么解决的来着，想想屁股就疼，“哥～演唱会马上就要开始了，造型都是搭配着来的，一时间也改不过来嘛，没下次了。”搂着哥哥的脖子，李大辉赶紧摇尾巴。  
朴佑镇直勾勾的看着李大辉的眼睛，看着这双眼睛从带着倔强到水汪汪的装可怜，流光溢彩。恍了神，心一虚，差点破功的朴佑镇当机立断，一把把李大辉翻了个面，按在墙上。  
左手强硬的从衣服背面扣子的空隙中伸进去，粗暴的抚摸着那片脊背。李大辉的背很薄，到两侧能清晰的摸到一根根肋骨。腰上没有一丝赘肉，两手一握就能揽住。最后摸到前胸，开始折磨两个小红豆，又掐又扽，还拿指甲轻轻扣着顶端。  
哥哥的手很热，抚摸过的地方都轻轻战栗了下，哪怕手已经离开了，那个温度还残留着，让人眷恋不已。朴佑镇右手也没闲着，三两下就把背面不多的扣子解开后，轻轻摸上了弟弟的脸，拇指有一下没一下的蹭着李大辉的嘴唇。“嗯...”李大辉被摸的舒服了，再加上这个backhug的姿势，让自己周围被朴佑镇的味道围绕着，安心极了，轻轻哼出声。  
听见李大辉呻吟声的朴佑镇眼神突然一狠，右手扽着李大辉的衣领一把扯下，“哥！？啊…”朴佑镇左手扯开皮带，一根手指强硬的挤进了那个隐秘的地方。  
李大辉胯很窄，皮带一解裤子就掉到地上了。衣服挂在两个胳膊上，整个人接近全裸。朴佑镇倒是连衣领最上面的扣子都整齐的系着。两个人肉体交缠着，是一幅极其香艳的场景。  
门外不断传来工作人员的交谈声和脚步声，哪怕平时李大辉再无法无天现在脚也有些软，赶紧哀求道“哥，别在这”朴佑镇却欺身上前，从后脖颈开始细细品尝他的宝贝。沿着脊柱一节一节的吸吮着，外突的虎牙磨着后背的肉，在白皙的脊背上硌出了一个个小红痕。“哥……还有演唱会……”  
左手两根手指都插了进去，模仿着交合的动作插动着，对着那个熟悉的地方狠狠按着。“你还知道要开演唱会？我还以为你穿着这身衣服是想邀请我上床。”  
门外的声音一直刺激着神经，后面酥麻的快感一阵阵传来，前面也硬不行。李大辉刚想伸手去抚慰一下前面，就被朴佑镇锁住了手腕“别想”朴佑镇手劲很大，再加上李大辉手腕细的很，一只手便禁锢了两只手，阻拦在小腹上。  
前面得不到释放，后面被狠狠插着，李大辉不断扭动的身子，身上出了层薄汗。朴佑镇手没敢使劲，李大辉倒是乖乖的，手被锁住了就安静的呆着，没有挣扎反抗，一下子取悦了朴佑镇。  
“哥哥，求求你了，摸摸”感到朴佑镇心情变好，李大辉也敢稍稍试探，他知道怎么讨哥哥开心。  
朴佑镇果然握上了那，朴佑镇的手很热，比那里还热。握上去的那一刻李大辉被温暖包围，前端立马吐出来点东西。朴佑镇带着些茧子的手缓缓撸动着，时不时搔过马眼，也没忘记两个囊袋，把小辉照顾的很好。  
李大辉被前后夹击着，又害怕又爽，带着哭腔的小奶音哼唧道“哥哥，要”朴佑镇的脑袋搭在李大辉的肩膀上，喘了很久的粗气，突然低沉沉的传出一声“继续。”李大辉愣了下，立马明白了。开始撒了欢似得，带着几分委屈，几分可怜，几分隐忍“哥哥，哥哥”喊个不停，一声声猫似的喊进朴佑镇的心里。  
随着长长的一声“嗯···”李大辉射在朴佑镇手里。转身求欢似的抱住哥哥，享受每次性爱后的温存。  
朴佑镇却没有像往常一样搂住小孩，而是擦了擦手，面无表情的给小孩穿好了衣服。李大辉蹲下准备给哥哥口出来，刚刚哥哥喘着粗气，应该憋的够呛。  
朴佑镇却把他扶起来，捋了捋衣服，掸平整，转身走了。  
李大辉赶紧开门去追，不顾走廊里工作人员好奇的眼光，喊着“佑镇哥，哥，等等我。”但只能看见快步消失在走廊尽头的身影。  
李大辉心里慌得很，从来没见过朴佑镇这样。看着哥哥的背影，脑子里也是乱的，心虚的想不知道找cody姐姐换身衣服来不来的及。  
回到休息室，发现朴佑镇并不在这里，眼神又暗了暗，无视了哥哥们揶揄，自己惴惴不安的坐着，满脸的心事重重。  
此时，独自在卫生间努力工作的朴佑镇心中大吼一声  
“哈，小崽子，治不了你我就不叫朴佑镇！”

03

登台的时候李大辉还是有些心虚，悻悻的一直瞟朴佑镇，手也不自觉的不停的扥着衣服，生怕多露出点什么。  
表演时的李大辉追求完美，每一个动作都到位而且带有自己的风格。演唱会非常成功，于此同时李大辉同学的美背也都在妈妈们的手机里及时收藏了。（手机表示：稳得一批）  
结束演出会回酒店休息的路上，朴佑镇随手上网一刷，差点喷出一口老血。手哆哆嗦嗦、颤颤巍巍的保存了站姐们的图，扭头望着睡着的李大辉，露出了恶魔微笑：很好，安排上了。

回到酒店，大家稍稍安顿了之后互相串着宿舍玩闹。等大部分人歇下后，朴佑镇到李大辉屋门口敲了敲门。  
李网民早就看到网上满天飞的精修照片，在晚上玩闹的时候就一直装瞎子，看不见哥哥咬牙切齿的模样。现在一听敲门声，立马捂住屁股。赶紧拒绝开门“唔，哥，我睡了。有什么事明天再说吧！”  
“李大辉”釜山低音炮似乎更低沉了“我不想再叫第二次。”  
还没想好是立马跪下好还是脱光衣服主动给操的好，李大辉的身体就已经很诚实的把门打开了。  
李大辉洗完澡不久，头发还有些湿，乖巧的贴在头上。穿着白色浴袍，露出了大片白花花的胸膛。朴佑镇脸更冷了，拉着人丢到了床上。

04  
这是一场相较之前不那么温馨的性爱。  
李大辉双手被皮带绑在身后，浴袍却倒穿在前面，露出后背，袖子还挂在胳膊上。整个人像一座拱桥趴在床上，屁股撅的高高的，细腰被按的很低。一双手按在腰的两侧，把力竭要趴下的人往上扯，调整着姿势，不断的在身后进进出出。  
两人做爱的时候不爱戴套，喜欢内射，还有不断地亲吻。这是两人认为除了灵魂相交以外，肉体能做到最亲密的事情。他们能感受到肉体的结合，彼此成为对方身体的一部分，这种水乳交融的感觉让两人最大的感受到相互属于彼此。  
但是今天的性事把这些习惯全部推翻。在朴佑镇掏出不知道从哪拿来的安全套的时候，李大辉就觉得事情比自己想象的还要糟糕。俩人很少用背入式，无法随时亲吻，无法把对方拥入胸膛的姿势总让李大辉充满不安。  
以往的性事，朴佑镇可以用面面俱到形容。从上到下、从里到外、从身到心把李大辉照顾的很好，每次结束都是身体和心灵的共同满足。可是这次，没有连绵不绝的吻，没有带着茧子抚慰前面的手，没有刺激前列腺的进进出出。只有不断的抽插和撞击。  
肉刃无情的挤进肠道，有意无意的忽略了靠近前列腺的那边。朴佑镇箍紧了李大辉的腰，快速抽插着，囊袋因为大力碰撞臀部，把李大辉的屁股撞的红了一片。  
只靠膝盖和肩膀撑着身体，李大辉身子不断往下滑，试图躲避猛烈的冲击。但是那双有力的手抱着腰网上一提，又撞入了更深的地方。惹的身下人猛地叫出声“啊……”李大辉把脸埋在枕头里，因为身后的撞击连之后的呻吟声都断断续续。  
李大辉浑身敏感极了，前胸的红豆、脊背、大腿，都想要哥哥的抚摸。可无论李大辉怎么哀求，朴佑镇都只专心于操弄。浑身的空虚和身后那处的火热整的李大辉昏昏的，睁不开眼睛，身后的感觉更加清晰。感受着肉刃退出时微微带出的肠道，彻底离开后菊穴因为突然的空虚不断收缩着，重新插入时挤的肠道蠕动，还有囊袋撞上大腿嫩肉后的抖动。  
随着朴佑镇一声低吼，没有感受到平日里精液射到肠壁的感觉，李大辉有些难过，眼角有点湿。

射过一次的朴佑镇维持着姿势，望着李大辉白嫩的背，欲念渐生。“早想看你穿着露背装干你了。”朴佑镇趴在李大辉的背上，从脖颈开始啃咬，他咬的很使劲，咬一大口，牙齿还把肉叼起来，突出的虎牙更是硌着肉。沿着脊柱往下，咬出一圈一圈深红的牙印。疼的李大辉不断扭动身子，换来哥哥更使劲的一口。  
“有时候我真想···”真想把你关起来，一直干你，你只属于我一个。无论是你撒娇的样子，还是机灵的样子，尤其是跳舞的样子，只能让我一个人看。你知道不知道你舞台上那个心脏跳动的动作，脸上的表情和你高潮的样子有多像，好像下一秒就要呻吟叫出来。  
等朴佑镇回过神来，弟弟背上已经全是自己的痕迹，看的他心满意足。又扭头去往李大辉的臂弯处、大腿内侧留下痕迹。下身也来了精神，抱着弟弟的腰，嘎吱嘎吱的干了起来。  
冲刺结束，朴佑镇吃饱喝足退出了弟弟的身体。轻手把束缚李大辉双手的皮带解了。李大辉因为力竭早已趴倒在床上，重获自由的双手无力的滑在两边。朴佑镇又随手用被子盖住了弟弟满是性爱痕迹的身体，扯了套子，下了床。  
李大辉累的不行，但又委屈又满是心事，惹的他没法入睡。哥哥今天粗暴的很，完全没有顾忌他的意思。没有爱语、没有亲吻、没有抚慰，下面不知道什么时候被操射的，朴佑镇全程也没管过它，只管自己爽了两次。现在操完，身旁也没动静，丢下他一人躺在这。拔屌无情、操过就走，朴佑镇把自己当成什么？完全没有顾忌自己的意愿，现在浑身都是青紫的痕迹，明天还有行程···李大辉越想越委屈，眼眶一酸，眼泪扑簌簌的往下落。性事之后，哥哥的离开让李大辉心里慌得很。把脸捂在枕头上，哭的越来越厉害，鼻子也一抽一抽的。  
朴佑镇下床把套子扔了后，并没有离开，只是静静的站在床尾，想给李大辉一个教训。看着小孩哭的一抽一抽，还是心软了，“唉”走上前去，掀开被子，露出李大辉哭扭在一起的小脸。  
李大辉看见朴佑镇没走，超委屈的下意识伸手要抱，又想到这人才是惹他哭的源头。眉头一皱，收起手就要翻身。朴佑镇揽过小孩搂在怀里，呼噜着后背给小孩顺气。被这个动作哄开心的李大辉伸着脖子就要亲，朴佑镇却扭头躲过了这个吻。  
李大辉一惊，霎时间无数的想法涌入脑袋。分手炮？爱过？这次真的让哥哥失望了，打算放弃了？累了？失去哥哥的想法瞬间充满了脑子，眼泪瞬间涌出来，李大辉哭的上气不接下气，想着给哥哥道歉，“朴佑镇，我···”我再也不穿这种衣服了，真的“你··”你别丢下我，你别不要我。但是李大辉别扭的性格死也说不出这种话。他低着头哭着，手死死抓着朴佑镇的衣领，劲大到手都攥白了。完了，这次真的要把佑镇哥弄丢了。  
身心俱疲，李大辉哭着哭着睡着了，梦里小鼻子还一抽一抽的。揉了揉李大辉攥红的手，轻轻吻上了带泪的眼角。刚刚小孩哭的朴佑镇心都揪在一块，朴佑镇望着小孩反思，好像演过了。但是必须来次狠的，小孩才能长记性。还没成年就露了这么多，往后朴佑镇都不敢继续想。算了，过两天再疼回来吧。

05  
第二天早起大家集合的时候，哥哥们都被李大辉惊呆了。三十多度的天气里，李大辉把自己从头到脚裹个严实，竟然勇猛的穿了长裤背带裤，内搭还是长袖卫衣，圆圆的脑袋上盖了个渔夫帽，小脸还被口罩遮住了大半。  
“大辉啊，你不热吗？”哥哥们担心的问。  
李大辉唯一露出的小眼睛往朴佑镇那边一瞟，答道“完全不呢！”  
朴佑镇转过身子，在李大辉看不到的地方笑的虎牙都收不住。

等上了飞机，朴佑镇把李大辉禁锢在座位上  
“李大辉，我管的了你吗？”  
李大辉立马抓住朴佑镇袖子，疯狂点着小脑袋。  
眼睛亮晶晶的，看的朴佑镇心里喜欢的紧。  
揽着李大辉的头，隔着口罩给了小孩一个吻


End file.
